Act like kids, you'll be treated like kids
by GlitterSnowQueen
Summary: Our Lieutenants are at it again, and according to Boden since they want to act like kids, they'll be treated as kid. Will a time out help clear the air between our two Lieutenants? Or will it fall on deaf ears? Kelly/Matt, Dawson/Shay, Mariah is the only character I own she's Shay's baby.


Matt's never been one to beat around the bush, no sir. If he had a problem with someone or something he made sure someone knew about it. So why was it so difficult for him to face his problem with Severide? They had been best friends before Andy…and now he couldn't even bare to be in the same room as him without feeling the urge to throttle the other Lieutenant. Maybe it was this air or cockiness that surrounded him all the time, or maybe it was because he put Matt down every chance he got. Whatever the reason he needed to fix this and fast. Not just for the teams they led sake, but he missed Kelly too, a lot more than he liked to admit. What he wasn't ready to admit though was maybe, just maybe his feelings for his supposed best friend went a little bit past friendship. And what he didn't realize is that maybe the other Lieutenant felt the same, and maybe everyone, even Boden had caught on except the two Lieutenants.

"Casey, Severide my office!" Boden barked from the frame of his doorway. He watched the hate and anger in his Lieutenant's eyes aimed at each other. He also saw how when Kelly brushed up against Matt's hand how they both stiffened for a minute. How when Matt thought neither one was watching he let his gaze linger on Kelly a moment longer than nessicary.

"There a problem, Chief?" The younger Lieutenant asked leaning forward, leaving Kelly to roll his eyes and lounge back in the chair.

"You two are the problem." He said folding his hands on his desk in front of them and staring the two of them down. Kelly uncrossed his legs and leaned forward a little, his eyebrow creasing in confusion.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean." He said shaking his head and Boden sighed.

"since Andy's death you've both acted like children." They looked at each other before looking down at the ground in guilt. "And since you choose to act like children, I'm going to treat you like children." He said standing and walking out of the door.

"Chief?" Matt called after him but he shut the door and locked it from the outside.

"Now when you two can get along I'll let you out." He said and gave a smile before walking away and joining the others.

"How long do you think before they jump each other?" Shay asked putting the bottle in Mariah's mouth and watching the two Lieutenants scream over whatever it was that had made them angry this time.

"I gave 'em 20 minutes." Herrmann said not looking up from the paper.

"Anyone hungry? Food's ready." Mills called from the kitchen and for the moment Severide and Casey were forgotten to the rest of the firehouse.

"Why can't you just admit it's your fault we're in here?" Severide yelled at Casey who just rolled his eyes and cat down on the ground. Maybe if he didn't talk Severide would run out of steam and shut up. "Silent treatment, really Casey?" He said crossing his arms but the younger man didn't answer. "You know what fine, I don't even know why I lo-" But he clapped a hand over his mouth before he had a chance to spill it out. Casey caught it though, and his breath caught in his chest.

"You what Severide?" He asked standing and walking to where there was barely a centimeter of air between the two Lieutenants.

"Nothing Casey, just let's be quiet and hope the Chief let's us out soon." He said and slumped against the wall. "so how are things with you and Hallie?" Matt raised an eyebrow, was this his attempt at being civil?

"…We broke it off a while back." He said resting his head against the wall and feeling tired.

"I'm sorry man." He said and clapped a hand on his shoulder. Matt looked up and he was met with Kelly's bright blue eyes looking down at him and he could tell he meant it.

"I'm not, we wanted totally opposite things." He said shrugging.

"The baby thing." Kelly supplied and Matt nodded slowly.

"Partially yeah, and then you know the whole Voight thing." He said somewhat weakly.

"You know, I never understood why you wanted a kid so badly. …But then I held Mariah and…Now I do." He said looking at Casey, hoping that he couldn't see that there's wasn't just understanding in his eyes, but the word that had almost spilled out earlier.

"Truthfully I don't think it's gonna happen." Matt said and shook his head, laughing dryly. "Hallie…was the only one I considered having kids with and she…yeah." Severide stood and hit the wall angrily, leaving a confused, and somewhat terrified Matt on the floor. "Kelly?" He asked and touched his shoulder.

"Stop chasing after her Matt, she's not worth it.' Kelly ground out and his eyes met his, and matt saw it. The thing he had been looking for with Hallie, not just love for someone but a connection. But he would have to get Kelly to admit it.

"Kell, why does it bother you so much?" He asked taking a step closer to the older man and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Really Matt? That thick head of yours hasn't pieced it together yet?" Matt could hear the agitation in his voice, but he knew deep down it was just a cover. He was just as scared of being hurt as he was.

"I want you to say it Kelly." He said, letting his forehead rest against Severide's, each other's breath ghosting over the other's face. Kelly looked away and closed his eyes and laughed.

"Jesus Andy was right, he was fucking right and has been for years." Kelly said wrapping his arms around Matt's waist.

"Right about what Kelly?" Matt mumbled into his chest.

"That I was in love with you, that I am in love with you." He said looking down affectionately at the other Lieutenant. "I love you Matt." He said holding his closer and let a few tears fall. He had been such a jerk to him, had almost lost him a dozen times and he could've never known.

"Hey Kell?" Said older man opened his eyes looking down at Matt. Matt smiled and closed the gap between their lips with a quick peck to his counterpart's lips. "I love you too." Kelly smiled and leaned in, claiming Matt as his. The door opened and a few wolf whistles were heard.

"About time Lieutenant." Herrmann said coming up and patting Casey on the back.

"Were you spying on us?" Kelly asked looking from Vargas to Herrmann.

"Techincally Chief was and told us to get our asses over here." Both Leiutenants looked over at their chief with wide eyes and he just shrugged.

"Sometimes others pick up on what you don't." He said and ushered everyone out of his office so the two could talk.

"So what now?" Matt asked sinking his face into Kelly's chest. Kelly held him close and Mat laughed at his possessiveness.

"You're mine Matt Casey, from now until the day we die." He smiled as Kelly kissed him again.

"That's fine by me, as long as you're mine." Kelly smiled down at him.

"And to think, all of this came out because we were acting like two year olds."


End file.
